Dois mundos, um amor
by Luka Mel
Summary: Fic em UA, baseada no filme Titanic. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ONLINE!
1. Default Chapter

Fic: Dois mundos, um amor

Saori contemplava o oceano, distraída com seus pensamentos.  
Ela estava à bordo do Titanic, o navio que nem Deus poderia afundar, como se dizia no dia da partida.  
Era seu primeiro dia de viagem. Ela deixaria para trás seu país, para começar uma vida nova na América. Julian, seu noivo, decidira se estabelecer nos Estados Unidos. Ele também estava no Titanic, mas Saori quase não o vira. Provavelmente, estava tratando de negócios.  
"Melhor assim", pensou ela. "Eu não suporto esse homem, que infelizmente será meu marido".

Shunrey se aproximara dela. Era mais do que sua dama de companhia: era também sua única amiga.  
- Saori? - chamou ela.  
A jovem virou-se.  
- Diga, Shunrey.  
- Precisa de algo?  
- Sim... preciso ser feliz!  
Shunrey sentiu pena da amiga. Saori era linda e rica, mas de que lhe adiantavam beleza e riqueza se ela não era dona do próprio destino?  
Saori desabafou:  
- Estou tão cansada... Cansada de só fazer o que os outros esperam de mim. Eu quero ser livre!  
- Saori, você precisa aceitar a vontade de Deus. Vai se casar com Julian, e...  
- Você sabe que não o amo. Como Deus pode querer a minha infelicidade?  
Shunrey calou-se. Sabia que Saori tinha motivos para se revoltar.  
- Sabe, eu tive uma idéia... Você me empresta um vestido seu?  
- Saori, você tem um monte de vestidos, um mais lindo que o outro.  
- Eu quero ir até a terceira classe, e preciso de uma roupa mais simples.  
- O quê? Está louca?  
- Não, eu quero saber como é lá embaixo. Estou entediada, quero me distrair um pouco.  
- Mas e se o seu noivo descobrir?  
- Ele só vai saber se você contar.  
Shunrey suspirou.  
- Isso não vai dar certo...

Apesar dos conselhos da aia, a jovem milionária não desistiu de seu plano. Depois de vestir as roupas emprestadas, Saori desceu até a terceira classe, acompanhada por Shunrey.  
Quando lá chegaram, Saori avisou:  
- Lembre-se: ninguém pode saber quem eu sou. Para todos os efeitos, nós duas somos damas de companhia.  
As moças observavam tudo com curiosidade. Acostumadas com ambientes luxuosos, estranharam um pouco a simplicidade do local. Saori, entretida com o que via, não percebeu que estava bem na frente da cozinha. De repente, a porta foi aberta e a atingiu, derrubando-a no chão.  
- Desculpe! Você está bem?  
Meio zonza, Saori viu um belo rapaz na sua frente. Ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.  
- Ai! Você devia tomar cuidado!  
- Quem mandou você ficar parada na frente da porta?  
Ela ia responder, mas conteve-se. Realmente, ele não tivera culpa pelo que ocorrera.  
Shunrey perguntou:  
- Você se machucou, Saori?  
O rapaz comentou:  
- Saori... belo nome! Combina com você.  
Ela ficou vermelha.  
- Bem, eu ainda não me apresentei... Meu nome é Seiya.  
Ele falava inglês fluentemente, mas possuía um sotaque diferente...  
- Você é da Grécia? - perguntou Saori.  
- Eu nasci no Japão. Quando meus pais morreram, eu e minha irmã fomos morar com uma tia na Grécia. Vivi lá dos 8 aos 18 anos.  
- Que coincidência! Eu nasci na Grécia, mas fui criada por meu avô, que era japonês.  
- Você não tem traços orientais - observou ele.

Ela baixou os olhos.  
- Na verdade, eu fui adotada... me deixaram na porta da casa do meu avô. Eu era apenas um bebê. Como ele tinha perdido seu único filho, resolveu me criar como neta.  
Nisso, um rapaz de longos cabelos negros se aproximou deles.  
- Seiya, temos muito trabalho lá na cozinha.  
- Calma Shiryu, estou conversando.  
- Não quero atrapalhar - disse Saori.  
- Estou cheio de descascar batatas! Só aceitei fazer isso para viajar de graça.  
- Bom Seiya, se pegarem você aí parado... não quero nem ver!  
Seiya olhou para Saori. Convidou:  
- Vamos sair daqui. Sei de um lugar onde ninguém poderá nos perturbar.

Foi a vez de Shunrey se intrometer:  
- Cuidado Saori, você nem o conhece!  
- Não se preocupe, eu não mordo. Sua amiga estará segura ao meu lado.  
Sem cerimônia, ele pegou a mão de Saori e a levou até o convés. Ela estava apavorada com a possibilidade de ser vista por Julian, mas ficou quieta.  
Felizmente, o tal lugar à que Seiya se referiu ficava numa área de pouca circulação.Dificilmente alguém os veria ali.

Seiya começou a contar sua vida para a garota:  
- Eu conheci o Shiryu quando éramos crianças. Ele é descendente de samurais, e me ensinou a lutar. Shiryu é chinês, mas foi morar no Japão, onde ficamos amigos.  
Saori ouvia seu relato com interesse.  
- Bom, depois que fui para a Grécia, perdemos o contato durante vários anos. Quando fez 15 anos, Shiryu foi passar uns tempos na minha casa. Voltei a treinar artes marciais com ele.  
Há alguns meses, Shiryu recebeu um convite para dar aulas na Inglaterra. Mas você sabe, a ameaça de uma Guerra na Europa dificultou as coisas... Foi então que resolveu tentar a sorte na América, a terra das oportunidades. Ele me convidou para ir junto, e aqui estou eu.  
- Puxa, vocês são muito determinados!  
- Saori, nada caiu do céu pra mim. Se eu quero ter um futuro melhor, preciso batalhar por isso. Ir atrás dos meus sonhos...

Ela ficou refletindo sobre essa última frase. Se pudesse, também iria atrás dos seus sonhos...  
- Já falei demais sobre mim. Fale de você - pediu ele.  
Saori ficou meio sem graça. Não poderia lhe contar que era herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas da Grécia. Nem que teria de se casar assim que chegassem à América.  
- Não tenho quase nada para contar... sou dama de companhia de uma jovem muito rica.  
- Percebe-se, por suas maneiras, que você frequenta lugares requintados.  
Ela nem percebeu o tempo passar. Já estava quase anoitecendo, e logo Julian iria passar em sua cabine para levá-la para jantar. Precisava estar pronta.  
- Preciso ir, Seiya. Minha patroa deve estar me procurando.  
Dizendo isso, ela se afastou. Seiya perguntou:  
- Quando nos veremos novamente?  
Aquilo estava indo longe demais... Para contentá-lo, a garota respondeu:  
- Quando eu tiver uma folga, irei procurá-lo.  
- Vou esperá-la...  
Saori correu para sua cabine. Ao entrar, deu de cara com Shunrey, que a aguardava preocupadíssima.  
- Saori, aonde você se meteu? O Julian veio aqui, tive que inventar que você estava enjoada com o balanço do navio e tinha se deitado!  
- Desculpe, Shunrey, eu nem percebi como o tempo passou rápido.  
- Você vai arrumar confusão... Aquele rapaz, o tal de Seiya, ficou interessado em você.  
- Imagine, nós só conversamos. É apenas uma amizade, nada mais.  
- Não é isso que seus olhos dizem...  
- Ah é? E o que eles dizem?  
- Eu nunca vi seus olhos brilharem tanto como agora. Você está apaixonada!  
- Ora Shunrey, você não sabe o que diz!  
- Se estou enganada, prove. Prometa que não voltará lá de novo.  
- Eu prometo - afirmou Saori, sem muita convicção.

Vestiu-se e esperou por Julian. Foram jantar, mas ele não parava de falar sobre negócios. Ela não aguentava mais ouvi-lo.

Seiya era tão diferente! Por incrível que pareça, sentira-se mais a vontade com um estranho do que com o próprio noivo.  
Não podia negar que o rapaz era muito atraente. Mas eles viviam em mundos diferentes... Shunrey estava certa. Era melhor que não o encontrasse mais.


	2. Atração irresistível

Cap2

Enquanto isso, Seiya voltara para a cozinha e para as batatas. Shiryu deu a maior bronca no amigo:  
- Seiya, você enlouqueceu? Largou tudo para ir namorar aquela garota que mal conhece!  
- Não fomos namorar. Apenas conversamos.  
- Mas isso é questão de tempo. Você está diferente... Está até assobiando uma canção de amor japonesa!  
Seiya ficou constrangido. Não se dera conta da música que estava assobiando.  
- Shiryu, você só fala besteiras. Vai procurar algo pra fazer.  
O rapaz ia saindo, mas antes o provocou:  
- Você está apaixonado!  
Seiya pegou uma batata e jogou em Shiryu, mas este se desviou a tempo.

Mais tarde, Seiya foi se deitar. Entretanto, não conseguia dormir. A imagem de Saori não saía de sua cabeça.  
O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Era algo que não sabia definir. Uma espécie de euforia, misturada com afliçã era possível que estivesse tão fascinado por uma mulher que só vira uma vez?  
"O que será que ela achou de mim?" - pensava ele.  
Lembrava-se de seus olhos grandes, seus longos cabelos, sua boca pequena que parecia convidá-lo a beijá-la... Isso sem falar no corpo perfeito, no qual ele também tinha reparado, apesar das roupas que o cobriam totalmente.  
- Ela é linda... - murmurou ele, sem se tocar de que Shiryu poderia escutar.  
Eles estavam dormindo num beliche. Lá de cima, Shiryu retrucou:  
- Viu só? Eu disse que você estava apaixonado!  
- Só porque a achei bonita, não significa que eu a ame.  
- O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver.  
- Você não achou ela bonita?  
- Ela é bonita, mas não faz o meu tipo. Já a amiga dela...  
- A Shunrey?  
- É, ela sim eu considero perfeita. A Shunrey é mais simples, parece estar mais de acordo com nosso nível social.  
- Está insinuando que a Saori é metida?  
- Não, ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. Entretanto, ela tem porte de rainha... Não se parece com uma simples dama de companhia.  
- Nesse ponto, você tem razão. Ela é muito fina, uma verdadeira lady.  
Seiya falava dela com tanto entusiasmo que era impossível não dar razão à Shiryu. Porém, ele era teimoso, e não queria dar o braço a torcer.  
Os amigos acabaram adormecendo.

Em sua cama, Saori estava sonhando com Seiya. Eles se beijavam, e prometiam um ao outro que ficariam juntos para sempre. Subitamente, Julian aparecia e começava a lutar com Seiya.  
Acordou assustada com o pesadelo.  
"Meu Deus" - pensou ela - "foi maravilhoso beijar o Seiya. Ainda que tenha sido apenas um sonho".  
Será que Shunrey tinha razão? Ela se apaixonara por aquele rapaz? Confusa, acabou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, após o café, Saori avisou Shunrey:  
- Vou precisar de outro vestido.  
Shunrey não queria acreditar.  
- Você prometeu!  
- Eu sei, mas... só mais uma vez!  
A aia balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação.  
- E não pense que não percebi seus olhares para o Shiryu! - afirmou Saori.  
- Hã??  
Foi a vez de Shunrey ficar rubra de vergonha.  
As duas desceram até a terceira classe.

Seiya havia decidido: se ela não viesse, iria ao convés procurá-la. Precisava vê-la novamente...  
Estava indo para a cozinha, quando a viu. Sorriu de satisfação.  
- Oi... Fico feliz de vê-la aqui de novo.  
Shunrey achou melhor deixá-los a sós. Ela entrou na cozinha, e encontrou Shiryu descascando batatas num canto.  
- Quer ajuda?  
Shiryu sorriu. Aceitou seu auxílio, apenas para poder conversar com a doce Shunrey. Eles conversaram sobre suas vidas, e descobriram que possuíam muitas afinidades.  
Seiya resolveu dar o cano em Tatsume, o responsável pela cozinha. Jamais trocaria a oportunidade de estar perto de Saori para ficar na cozinha descascando batatas.  
Os dois voltaram ao mesmo local da véspera, e continuaram conversando.  
Seiya era tão divertido ao narrar suas aventuras na Grécia que Saori teve um ataque de riso. Ele ficou enternecido ao vê-la chorar de tanto rir. Sem pensar nas consequências, começou a se aproximar mais e mais dela.  
Saori percebeu e parou de rir.  
Ele a olhava de forma tal que a deixava totalmente sem reação. Seus olhares, fixos um no outro, eram um anúncio do que estava por vir. Sem conseguir mais conter seus ímpetos, Seiya a enlaçou com firmeza, e buscou seus lábios, ávido de desejo. A princípio, Saori tentou resistir, mas ela também ansiava por aquele beijo.  
Julian nunca a beijara daquela forma.  
Seiya parecia ter fogo em seus lábios, pois ela sentiu-se incendiar enquanto se beijavam. Entretanto, não podia se deixar levar por sentimentos tão... carnais.  
Por isso, ela se desvencilhou do rapaz e saiu correndo.


	3. Dilemas

Nota da autora:

A partir deste capítulo, vou incluir alguns trechos da música You're Still The One, da Shania Twain.  
Será o tema de Seiya e Saori durante a história.

Cap3

Seiya não entendeu sua reação. Ela correspondera ao beijo, de forma apaixonada, até.  
"Acho que me excedi. Eu a apertei com força, e talvez ela tenha se assustado com minha audácia".  
Saori entrou na cabine e se jogou na cama. Estava trêmula... Naquele momento, não evitou mais as lágrimas que tantas vezes conseguira conter.

"When I first saw you, I saw love.  
Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu vi o amor.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
E da primeira vez que você me tocou, eu senti o amor"

Ia se casar com Julian... mas amava outro homem!  
Ela sabia que aquele amor era impossível. Mas como ela poderia se casar com Julian depois daquele beijo ardente? Nem de longe seu noivo despertava nela aquele turbilhão de emoções.

Shunrey se despediu de Shiryu, e voltou para a cabine. Espantou-se ao encontrar Saori jogada na cama, o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Você estava certa... eu me apaixonei por ele.  
Shunrey suspirou. Tinha previsto que aquilo não ia dar certo.  
- O que pretende fazer?  
- Esquecê-lo. Eu prometi ao vovô que me casaria com Julian... foi seu último desejo.  
- Olha Saori, eu sei que você amava seu avô, mas acha certo sacrificar sua felicidade por causa de uma promessa?  
Saori olhou-a com espanto. Shunrey nunca falara assim. Sempre fora mais sensata do que ela própria.  
- Você não entende. Eu tenho uma dívida de gratidão com meu avô. Ele me acolheu quando fui abandonada!  
- Eu sei, mas ele já morreu. Vai ser infeliz para agradar a um morto?  
- Você nunca falou assim.  
- Estou cheia de ver você se submetendo às vontades do seu avô e do Julian. Você tem o direito de escolher o homem com quem irá se casar!  
Saori refletiu muito sobre as palavras da amiga. Shunrey tinha razão. Valia a pena ser infeliz para atender a um capricho de seu avô?

Seiya retornara ao trabalho. Estava tão distraído recordando do beijo que nem percebeu que Shiryu estava falando com ele.  
- Seiya, o Tatsume já está desconfiando dos seus sumiços. Meu repertório de desculpas já se esgotou.  
Como o amigo não respondeu, Shiryu gritou:  
- Acorda, Seiya! Parece que vive no mundo da lua!  
Seiya saiu de seus devaneios:  
- Desculpe, não ouvi o que você falou?  
- Desisto. Você é um caso perdido!  
- Eu a beijei, Shiryu!  
- Você o quê?  
- Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!  
- E ainda nega que está gamado?  
- Não sei... Ainda não tenho certeza do que sinto por ela.

Shiryu sabia que ele não queria admitir, mas Seiya já tinha consciência de que a amava. Ficou o resto do dia esperando por ela. Mas Saori não o procurou. Triste, concluiu que a garota não queria mais vê-lo.  
Quem diria... Seiya, o rapaz mais cobiçado da cidade em que morava, desprezado por uma mulher! Isso não podia ficar assim...

Na manhã seguinte, subiu ao convés. Falaria com Saori de qualquer maneira.  
Shunrey o viu e foi avisar a patroa.  
- Ele parece aflito. Acho que deveria ir falar com ele, nem que seja para dispensa-lo.  
- Peça a ele que me espere no lugar de sempre.  
Shunrey foi dar o recado, enquanto Saori vestia outra roupa da amiga. Olhou-se no espelho. Não sabia como encarar Seiya. Precisava se afastar dele.  
O rapaz a aguardava com ansiedade. Ao vê-la, perguntou:  
- O que houve? Você não apareceu por lá...  
- Seiya, preciso me afastar de você.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Não posso explicar. Por favor, compreenda.  
- Está com medo de mim?

Ela o encarou, enquanto uma lágrima teimava em rolar por seu rosto.  
- Não tenho medo de você. Tenho medo de mim... dos meus sentimentos...  
Dizendo isso, ela se afastou. Porém, ele não se conformou em perdê-la. Correu atrás dela e conseguiu detê-la.  
- Me solta.  
- Não. Eu sei que você também me quer. Ontem, enquanto nos beijávamos, eu senti que você estava gostando.  
- Você é muito convencido!  
- Pode ser... Mas vamos repetir a dose, para ter certeza.  
Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, Seiya a agarrou e beijou-a. Saori se debateu, tentando escapar. Mas sua paixão era mais forte do que a razão...  
Era impossível resistir. Entregou-se àquele beijo com tanta volúpia que até surpreendeu Seiya.  
Afastaram-se, ofegantes.  
- Agora tenho certeza. Você me ama!  
- Não!  
- Uma mulher não beijaria dessa forma um homem que ela mal conhecesse, se não estivesse apaixonada.  
- Por favor, me esqueça. Vai ser melhor assim...  
- Depois desse beijo, não vou esquecê-la nem que eu viva 1000 anos!


	4. Surpresas

Cap 4 - Surpresas

Saori estava dividida. Queria ficar ali com ele, mas seu lado racional a aconselhava a fugir de Seiya.  
Venceu a razão. Ela correu, e se escondeu dentro de um bote para que ele não a encontrasse. Depois de procura-la pelo navio inteiro, Seiya desistiu e voltou ao trabalho. Tatsume percebera sua ausência, e o ameaçou:  
- Se isso se repetir, vou manda-lo de volta para a Inglaterra!  
Seiya nem ligou. Não conseguia compreender a atitude de Saori. Por quê ela fugia dele? O que estava escondendo?  
Passou o resto do dia quieto. Shiryu perguntou se havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas Seiya não quis conversa.

Anoiteceu. Depois do jantar, Julian levou Saori de volta para sua cabine. Tentou beija-la, mas ela se esquivou.  
- Eu sou seu noivo!  
Ela o encarou com desprezo.  
- Eu não amo você, e nunca escondi isso.  
- Pouco me importa. Você vai ser minha esposa!  
- Para minha infelicidade!  
- Você está estranha.  
- Estou cansada. Boa noite.

Saori entrou na cabine, deixando Julian desconfiado.  
"Ela está diferente. Era mais submissa... Mas eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo".  
Saori passara o dia amuada. Cada vez mais se revoltava com aquela situação. Julian lhe causava repulsa. E Seiya, o que estaria pensando dela?  
Shunrey observava o sofrimento da amiga, e sofria também. Ela tinha se impressionado com Shiryu. Como dama de companhia, nunca alimentara ilusões. Talvez nunca se casasse. Agora, tudo mudara. Shiryu parecia corresponder ao seu interesse. Mas era tímido.  
Nesse ponto, invejava Saori: ela e Seiya eram mais ousados, já tinham até se beijado!  
Não tinha coragem de ir sozinha até à terceira classe. E Saori queria se afastar de Seiya. Como faria para reencontrar Shiryu? Arriscou:  
- A noite está tão bonita... Vamos dar uma volta?  
- Não, Shunrey. Estou sem vontade de sair.  
- Ah, Saori, você precisa reagir! Vai ficar aí chorando o resto da vida?  
Saori pensou um pouco e disse:  
- Tem razão.  
Elas foram passear pelo convés. De repente, Shunrey gritou:  
- Eles estão aí! Rápido, vamos nos esconder!  
As garotas acharam um esconderijo. Shiryu e Seiya passaram por ali.  
Shiryu dizia:  
- Desiste Seiya, você não vai encontra-la... Já está tarde!  
Seiya foi caminhando até a proa do navio. Shiryu o acompanhou.  
- Quer saber de uma coisa?  
Seiya abriu os braços e gritou:  
- Estou apaixonado! Eu amo a Saori!  
O amigo, surpreso com aquilo, exclamou:  
- Até que enfim você admitiu!  
- Você também deveria assumir que está louco pela Shunrey!  
Ao ouvir isso, Shiryu se animou. Também abriu os braços e gritou:  
- Eu admito: estou apaixonado pela Shunrey!

As duas amigas não acreditavam no que estavam vendo e ouvindo.  
Emocionada, Saori murmurou:  
- Ele me ama... Me ama pelo que eu sou, não pelo que eu tenho!  
- O Shiryu está apaixonado por mim!  
- O Seiya não sabe que sou rica.  
- Você vai procura-lo?  
- Vou! Amanhã iremos até lá!  
Shunrey se animou. Ela queria muito rever Shiryu. As duas mal conseguiram dormir, de tão excitadas.  
Entretanto, Julian frustrou os planos delas. Insistiu para que Saori passasse o dia inteiro ao seu lado, com o pretexto de acertar detalhes sobre o casamento e a mudança para os Eua. Saori mal conseguia ocultar sua contrariedade. Estava louca para ver Seiya, dizer a ele que também o amava... Porém, Julian não lhe dava chances de escapar.  
Lá pelas tantas, inventou uma dor de cabeça como pretexto para ir se deitar. Mal entrou na cabine, trocou de roupa e avisou a amiga:  
- Shunrey, vamos encontrar nossos amados!  
Elas desceram correndo.  
Já eram quase 18:00 horas. Seiya e Shiryu terminaram o turno de trabalho e já estavam indo se recolher. Ambos estavam abatidos, pois suas musas não tinham aparecido por ali.  
Mas sorriram ao avista-las.  
Shiryu e Shunrey foram conversar num canto. Saori olhou para Seiya. Tomou coragem e disse:  
- Aquilo que você me disse ontem é verdade.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Eu realmente te amo!  
Ele fez uma cara de espanto. Por essa, Seiya não esperava!  
- Não vai dizer nada?

Notas da autora:

Quero agradecer Bianca Potter e Luthy Athena por suas reviews, e tmb à Júlia, que me mandou um e-mail muito fofo.  
Aproveito para me desculpar se em alguma fic anterior deixei de responder algum e-mail ou review, mas agradeço muito pelos comentários!  
Então vcs já sabem: reviews e e-mails serão bem-vindos.  
Aceito comentários, sugestões e críticas, desde que construtivas.


	5. Paixão e desilusão

Cap 5 - Paixão e desilusão

Seiya aproximou-se dela, e segurou suas mãos entre as dele.  
- Saori, essa é a melhor notícia que já recebi! Eu também a amo... Como nunca pensei que poderia amar alguém!  
Os dois beijaram-se com paixão.

Perto dali, Shiryu e Shunrey também estavam se entendendo... Ele teve que vencer a timidez e o medo de ser repelido antes de dar o primeiro beijo em Shunrey. Que aliás, nunca tinha sido beijada.  
Seiya estava louco para levar Saori ao seu quarto e fazer amor com ela. E pelo jeito, ela também, pois se deixou levar facilmente. Ele trancou a porta, para que ninguém os incomodasse.

"They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
Eles diziam, "Eu aposto que eles nunca conseguirão"  
But just look at us holding on  
Mas somente olhe para nós aqui  
We're still together, still going strong  
Nós ainda estamos juntos e fortes"

Foi uma linda noite de amor. Os dois estavam tão apaixonados que nem perceberam o tempo passar.  
Igualmente Shunrey e Shiryu se encontravam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem se tocaram de que estava tão tarde.  
O relógio marcou 22:00 Horas. Julian, furioso, procurava Saori por todos os lugares.  
Ele tinha um espião. Este vira quando Saori e Shunrey desceram até a terceira classe. Acompanhou cada passo de Saori, inclusive sua ida ao quarto de Seiya. Mas resolveu esperar um pouco antes de contar tudo a Julian.  
Quando o milionário descobriu a traição, berrou:  
- Desgraçados! Vou matar os dois!  
- Calma, Sr. Sollo, não faça nada de cabeça quente.  
Ele se contorcia de ódio.  
- Nunca quis se entregar à mim... vivia dizendo que preferia se casar virgem! Maldita!

Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio. De repente, anunciou:  
- Vou destruí-los!  
Ele desceu à terceira classe. Bem naquela hora, Saori estava saindo do quarto de Seiya.  
Sabia que fizera uma loucura ao se entregar a ele. Poderia até ter ficado grávida! Mas não se arrependia. Ele era o amor da sua vida, e aquela fora a noite mais feliz de toda a sua existência.  
O rapaz não escondia sua felicidade. Depois de beija-la, perguntou:  
- Quer se casar comigo?  
Saori não sabia o que responder. Mas disse:  
- Eu preciso te contar algumas coisas sobre mim...  
- Se quiser, eu mesmo posso contar.  
Ela se virou, e deu de cara com Julian.

Saori ficou tão nervosa que quase desmaiou.  
- Quem é esse homem, Saori? - indagou Seiya.  
- Sou Julian, o noivo dela!  
- Noivo?!  
- Sim, ela não contou?  
- Cale-se Julian! - gritou Saori.  
- Calma, querida. Seu amante já sabe que você é herdeira de M. Kido, um dos maiores milionários de toda a Europa?  
Saori não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. Seiya estava de queixo caído com aquelas revelações.  
Ele segurou Saori pelos ombros e questionou:  
- Isso é verdade? Responda!  
Ela olhou para o chão. Com um fio de voz, respondeu:  
- Sim...

Seiya a soltou. Estava chocado.  
- Por quê você me escondeu que era noiva? Por quê inventou que era dama de companhia?!  
Ela começou a chorar.  
- Perdão, Seiya... eu queria que você me amasse pelo que eu sou, não pelo que eu tenho!  
- Você me julgou um caça-dotes! Eu não preciso da droga do seu dinheiro!  
Dizendo isso, ele lhe deu as costas e se trancou em seu quarto.  
- Espere Seiya, me deixa explicar!  
Não houve resposta.

Julian a arrastou para sua cabine. Shunrey, que acompanhara a cena, foi atrás. Temia uma tragédia.  
Antes, porém, Shiryu cobrou explicações:  
- E você? Também mentiu a seu respeito?  
- Não, Shiryu! Eu sou dama de companhia... da Saori!  
- Ela fez o Seiya de palhaço.  
- Não, ela o ama! Nunca teve essa intenção... preciso ir agora, depois conversamos. Adeus!  
Shiryu foi consolar o amigo.  
Seiya chorava convulsivamente, deitado na cama que fora seu ninho de amor há questão de alguns minutos.  
- Sei que está sofrendo, mas estou aqui para o que der e vier!  
Orgulhoso, Seiya gritou:  
- Quem está sofrendo?! - perguntou, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima.  
- Ao menos uma vez, aceite que está machucado, que tem sentimentos!  
Seiya olhou para o amigo e afirmou:  
- Vou arranca-la do meu coração, custe o que custar.

Enquanto isso, Julian e Saori discutiam com violência.  
- Ordinária! Como foi capaz de me trair com aquele pobretão?  
- Ele é muito mais homem que você!  
Como resposta, levou uma bofetada. Julian berrou:  
- Eu deveria romper agora mesmo esse noivado!  
- E por quê não rompe? Eu odeio você!  
- Acontece, minha cara, que eu comprei você!  
- O quê?!  
- Isso mesmo. Seu querido avô estava falido, cheio de dívidas. Eu era seu maior credor. Prometi perdoar suas dívidas em troca de me casar com você!


	6. Hora da verdade

Cap 6 -

Saori estava enojada com aquela história.  
- É mentira! Meu avô jamais faria isso!  
- Ah, não acredita? Pois aqui está a prova!  
Entregou-lhe um papel, assinado pelo avô de Saori. Ela leu, sem querer acreditar.  
Naquele documento, seu avô a entregava em casamento a Julian, em troca do perdão de suas dívidas.  
- Quem me garante que você não falsificou isto?  
- Sua aia alcoviteira foi testemunha. Pergunte à ela.  
Saiu, deixando Saori arrasada.  
- Shunrey, você sabia disso e não me contou?  
Envergonhada, a garota suplicou:  
- Me perdoe! Eu jurei para seu avô que não lhe contaria. Ele ameaçou me demitir. Eu sou órfã, não teria para onde ir!

Saori estava desesperada.  
- Meu avô me vendeu! Como se eu fosse um imóvel, um objeto!  
Subitamente, lembrou-se:  
- Seiya! Ele ficou furioso comigo! Preciso me explicar!  
Tentou abrir a porta, mas esta fora trancada pelo lado de fora.  
- Julian nos prendeu aqui!  
Começou a esmurrar a porta, e ouviu alguém dizer:  
- Fique quieta. Tenho ordens do Sr. Julian para vigia-la.  
- Era só o que faltava!  
- Calma Saori, amanhã daremos um jeito de sair daqui. É melhor a gente dormir.  
- Você acha que vou conseguir dormir? O Seiya deve estar me odiando... e o Julian nos trancou aqui!  
- Saori, você não deveria ter ido ao quarto do Seiya. O Julian tem motivos para agir assim. Você o traiu!  
- Depois de tudo que descobri esta noite, só me arrependo de não tê-lo traído antes!  
- E se você engravidar? O Julian não vai aceitar um filho de outro homem!  
- Prefiro morrer a me casar com esse crápula!  
- Se não casar, ficará na miséria!  
- Não me importo. Nada mais me importa. Tudo o que eu preciso é que Seiya me perdoe...

- Eu nunca perdoarei essa mentirosa.  
- Seiya, eu falei com a Shunrey e ela me garantiu que a Saori não fez isso por mal.  
- Não?! Para mim está muito claro... eu era apenas um passatempo para ela. É noiva daquele cara, milionária... o que ela iria querer com um pobre coitado como eu além de diversão?  
- Ela pode ter se apaixonado por você.  
- Quem ama não mente... Eu não admito ser enganado! E se fosse você, abriria o olho com a Shunrey. Ela foi cúmplice daquela... daquela...  
- Daquela garota que você ama. Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance para a Saori se explicar.  
- Eu nunca mais quero vê-la na minha frente.

Saori não conseguiu dormir.  
Ela não esquecia da expressão que vira no rosto de Seiya quando Julian a desmascarara. Era a imagem da decepção.  
Mas ela não fizera aquilo para magoá-lo! A última coisa que queria era ferir o homem que amava. A descoberta de que seu avô a vendera para Julian também a abalou. Não esperava uma atitude como essa de seu avô.  
De uma coisa tinha certeza: não se casaria com Julian, ainda que isso representasse sua ruína financeira.  
As horas se passaram e o dia amanheceu.

Shunrey lembrou-se de que tinha um sonífero na bagagem. Ela chamou o vigia, e ofereceu um copo de água.  
Ingênuo, o capanga bebeu a água, e logo caiu num sono profundo. Shunrey se aproveitou da situação para pegar a chave da cabine, que estava no bolso do homem. Assim, elas teriam como escapar.

- Você é um gênio! - exclamou Saori.  
Ela correu até a terceira classe e bateu na porta de Seiya. Ele também não conseguira dormir.  
Como era possível que a mesma mulher que dissera amá-lo fizesse algo tão desprezível? Saori mentira sobre coisas muito sérias...  
Ouviu batidas na porta. Já eram 7 horas. No mínimo, era Tatsume chamando-os para trabalhar.  
Pela primeira vez, ficou satisfeito por trabalhar na cozinha. Descascando batatas, manteria sua mente ocupada e não pensaria nela.  
Foi abrir a porta.

Quando a viu, ficou paralisado. Mesmo assim, teve forças para perguntar:  
- O que faz aqui?  
- Seiya, precisamos conversar...  
- Não tenho nada pra falar com você. Suma da minha vida!  
Ia bater a porta na cara dela, mas Saori implorou:  
- Por favor, me escute!  
Ele evitou olhar para a garota. Mas deixou que ela falasse:  
- Sei que errei, mas, por favor, me perdoe! Eu te amo, estou disposta a largar tudo para ficar com você!  
- Eu não quero vê-la nunca mais! Você mentiu! Não acredito em nada que você me disser!  
- Mesmo sendo noiva, eu era virgem... e ontem eu fui pra cama com você! Que prova maior você quer de que o amo?  
Por instantes, Seiya ficou em silêncio. Realmente, ela era virgem, e não hesitou em se entregar a ele. Mas nem isso poderia apagar seus erros.  
- Eu não a forcei a nada. Você também quis.  
- Eu assumo os meus atos.  
- Não foi o que percebi ontem.  
- Eu ia te contar tudo! Mas aí o Julian chegou e fez aquele escândalo!  
- Eu faria o mesmo se soubesse que minha noiva tinha me traído.  
- Eu não amo o Julian! Só ia me casar para satisfazer ao meu avô... Mas aí eu conheci você, e percebi que só seria feliz ao seu lado.  
- Se você me amasse, não teria me enganado - disse ele.  
- Se você me amasse, perdoaria meus erros.  
Silêncio.


	7. Vingança

Cap 7 - Vingança

- Eu acho que o melhor para nós dois é cada um seguir seu caminho.  
Saori ficou arrasada ao ouvir isso. Ela tinha se humilhado diante de Seiya, e ele continuava desprezando-a.  
Mas ela tinha amor-próprio. Disse:  
- Então sejam felizes... você e seu maldito orgulho!  
- Você não passa de uma garota mimada!  
Ela saiu correndo para que o rapaz não visse seu rosto banhado de lágrimas.  
Seiya ficou ali parado, profundamente triste.  
- Eu ouvi tudo - disse Shiryu - puxa, Seiya, você foi tão duro com ela!  
Ele não respondeu.  
Seu coração sangrava por ter mandado Saori embora. Ele vira em seus olhos que ela também estava sofrendo.  
Lembrou-se dos momentos de amor que tinham vivido na véspera. Sabia que ambos tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Havia uma forte atração entre os dois.  
Mas não era só isso... Ele sentia que podia entregar sua alma nas mãos dela... contar-lhe os seus sonhos, os seus temores...  
Infelizmente, essa confiança fora quebrada, e dificilmente poderia ser reconstruída.

Saori voltou para sua cabine, onde Julian a aguardava furioso.  
- Desgraçada! Conseguiu escapar e foi correndo ver seu amante!  
- Dá o fora! Você me trancou aqui como se fosse meu dono!  
- EU SOU SEU DONO!!  
Os doces olhos de Saori emitiram faíscas de ódio.  
- Você não é nem nunca será meu dono!  
- Vou ser seu marido!  
- Nunca! Eu tenho nojo de você!  
- Ah, e o que pretende fazer? Vai ficar com aquele infeliz que não tem onde cair morto?  
- Eu o amo!  
- Quero ver se esse amor vai resistir à fome e às privações. Eu vou tirar até o seu último centavo!  
- É o que veremos... Vou contratar um advogado para resolvermos isso na Justiça!  
- Não seja louca! Essa causa eu já ganhei!  
Saori calou-se. Reconhecia que seria difícil enfrentar Julian, mas não se intimidaria. Seu amor por Seiya lhe dera forças para lutar por seus objetivos. Ainda que o mais importante deles estivesse perdido para sempre...  
Mas Julian não se conformava. Depois de alguns instantes, disse:  
- Por quê não esquecemos tudo isso? Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu...  
- Você é um hipócrita! Quer casar comigo mesmo sabendo que amo outro!  
- Você vai casar de qualquer jeito!  
- Quem vai me obrigar? Eu sou maior de idade!  
- Você vai me pagar caro, Saori. Ninguém despreza Julian Sollo.  
Saiu, deixando-a em desespero.  
- Shunrey, e se ele tentar algo contra o Seiya?  
- Calma... O Seiya saberá se defender.

Por mais que tentasse, Saori não conseguia esquecer daqueles olhos castanhos, que possuíam um quê de rebeldia, daquele sorriso de menino que revelava seu lado brincalhão...  
Seus cabelos, meio desalinhados, acentuavam o ar de rebeldia, enquanto seus braços musculosos mostravam que ele era um praticante de artes marciais.

"You're still the one  
Você ainda é aquele  
You're still the one I run to  
Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro  
The one that I belong to  
Aquele a quem eu pertenço  
You're still the one I want for live  
Você é aquele que eu quero na vida  
(You're still the one)  
Você ainda é aquele  
You're still the one that I love  
Você ainda é aquele que eu amo

The only one that I dream of  
Aquele com quem eu sonho  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite"

Seiya tinha sido tão carinhoso na noite anterior...  
Mas seu orgulho o separava dela. Então, se o orgulho era mais forte do que o amor, ele não a amava realmente...  
Deixou cair lágrimas de desgosto, até que o cansaço a venceu, e acabou adormecendo.

Julian já tinha em mente a sua maligna vingança. Ele subornou um marinheiro para que este lhe emprestasse um cubículo que ficava no porão do navio. Contratou um capanga para entrar na cabine de Saori.  
O tal sujeito segurou a garota à força, e a fez aspirar um lenço embebido em éter. Saori desmaiou. Ele a carregou até o porão e a trancou dentro daquele minúsculo cubículo.  
Shunrey assistira ao rapto da amiga cheia de aflição, e tratou de se esconder antes que alguém a levasse também.  
Quando pôde, correu até a cozinha para avisar Seiya. O rapaz esqueceu de todos os ressentimentos. Desesperado, perguntou:  
- Para onde a levaram, Shunrey?  
- Eu não sei, apenas ouvi uma conversa entre Julian e um de seus capachos. Ele mencionou algo sobre o porão do navio.  
- Maldito! Eu vou matar esse verme!  
- Espere Seiya, temos que salvar a Saori! - suplicou Shunrey.  
Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos, e se dirigiu ao convés.  
- O Seiya sempre foi assim, impulsivo. Vamos atrás dele antes que arrume mais encrencas - sugeriu Shiryu.  
Quando lá chegaram, encontraram Seiya brigando com o rival.  
- Me diz onde ela está!  
- Deixa minha noiva em paz! Você não se enxerga não?  
- Miserável...  
- Não se preocupe, ela terá companhia... Ratos e baratas são freqüentadores assíduos do lugar onde ela está.  
Seiya perdeu o controle. Acertou um soco violento em Julian, que ficou com o nariz sangrando.  
Um marinheiro se aproximou para dar um jeito naquela confusão.  
- Esse homem me agrediu! - acusou Julian.  
Seiya foi algemado e conduzido à "cadeia" do navio, apesar de seus protestos. Naturalmente, Julian tratou de subornar o responsável pela prisão.


	8. Salvando nosso amor

Cap 8 - Salvando nosso amor

Embora Seiya o denunciasse pelo sumiço de Saori, o "delegado" ignorou as acusações contra Julian, e manteve Seiya prisioneiro numa sala improvisada como cela.  
Shiryu e Shunrey tentaram interceder por ele, entretanto nada conseguiram. Shiryu teve a idéia de roubar a chave das correntes que prendiam Seiya. Estava em poder do carcereiro.  
Os dois encenaram uma discussão de casal para distrair o sujeito.

Nesse meio tempo, Saori já havia despertado. Entrou em pânico, ao perceber que estava presa naquele quartinho.  
Julian mentira sobre os ratos e baratas. Pelo menos o lugar era limpo. Entretanto, ela estava com fome e sede. O maquiavélico Julian queria realmente tortura-la.  
Muitas horas depois, um capanga levou água e pão para a garota. Mas nem isso diminuiu seu desespero.  
Ela gritou, chutou a porta, entretanto ninguém escutou. Era um local isolado, ao qual quase ninguém tinha acesso.  
Por sua vez, Seiya não se conformava por estar ali, sem poder ajudar sua amada.  
Ele só queria salva-la. Todas as desavenças tornaram-se insignificantes ante a possibilidade de perde-la.  
Ficava imaginando Saori no meio daqueles bichos imundos, e morria de remorso por tê-la tratado tão mal.

O tempo estava passando. Por volta das 22:00 horas, Shiryu e Shunrey conseguiram roubar as chaves. Shiryu deu uma paulada na cabeça do carcereiro, que caiu duro.  
- Só assim pra conseguirmos libertar o Seiya!  
Eles correram até a sala onde o amigo se encontrava preso. Depois de meia hora tentando encontrar a chave certa, eles abriram o cadeado das correntes que prendiam Seiya.  
- Rápido! Precisamos resgatar a Saori! - apressava Seiya, impaciente.  
Os três desceram ao porão. O difícil seria localizar o cativeiro onde ela estava trancada.  
Mas o pior estava por vir...

O Titanic colidiu com o iceberg. Um enorme rombo no casco do navio provocou uma inundação, justamente na parte em que Saori estava.  
Ela se desesperou ao perceber aquela água invadindo o lugar.  
- Vou morrer afogada! Socorro!  
A água começou a cobrir seu corpo.  
Seiya e seus amigos se deram conta de que havia algo errado. Aquela água toda não era normal.  
De repente, eles ouviram gritos de mulher.  
- É ela! Mas onde está?  
Seiya ficou tão desesperado que começou a correr de um lado para outro, na tentativa de descobrir onde sua amada estava.  
Shunrey pediu:  
- Silêncio! Não estou mais ouvindo a Saori...  
Com sua intuição feminina, Shunrey indicou uma portinha:  
- Eu acho que os gritos vieram dali!  
Seiya não teve dúvidas: derrubou a porta.  
Lá estava Saori, desmaiada e quase submersa pelas águas.  
- Saori!! Meu Deus, ela está viva ou...  
Shiryu segurou o pulso da garota.  
- Está viva, mas precisamos tirá-la daqui imediatamente. A água gelada deve ter provocado hipotermia.  
Seiya a carregou no colo até seu quarto. Shunrey lhe arrumou um cobertor para enrolar Saori, enquanto Shiryu corria à cozinha para pegar uma bebida quente.  
Ele trouxe chá, e Seiya colocou a xícara na boca de Saori, fazendo com que engolisse o líquido.  
Felizmente, ela reagiu. Seu rosto, antes pálido, tornara-se novamente corado. Todos suspiraram de alívio.

A garota tremia de frio. Seiya a envolveu com seus braços, por cima do cobertor.  
- Vamos sair, Shiryu - cochichou Shunrey.  
Os dois foram se informar sobre o que estava acontecendo com o navio.  
Já recuperada, Saori olhou para Seiya. Ele parecia preocupado com ela, com seu bem-estar.  
- Obrigada. Você me salvou.  
- Salvei a nós dois...  
- Como assim?  
- Se acontecesse algo com você, eu morreria junto...  
Naquele momento, ambos esqueceram de todos os problemas e conflitos. Algo muito maior os unia: o amor.  
Beijaram-se ternamente.

"You're still the one  
Você ainda é aquele  
You're still the one that I love  
Você ainda é aquele que eu amo  
The only one that I dream of  
Aquele com quem eu sonho  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite  
And after all these time, you're still the one I love.  
E depois desse tempo todo, você ainda é aquele que eu amo".

- Você me perdoa? - perguntou ela.  
- Só se você me perdoar também...  
- Mas você não fez nada.  
- Eu fui orgulhoso. Se eu tivesse sido mais tolerante, talvez nada disso teria acontecido. Você quase morreu por minha causa!  
- Não, meu amor... O Julian fez isso porque eu disse a ele que não me casaria mais. Ele não suportou minha rejeição.  
- Se eu pudesse, mataria esse infeliz!  
- Vamos esquecer o Julian. Eu já tomei minha decisão.  
Contou sobre o documento assinado por seu avô, no qual ele a entregava a Julian.  
- Esse seu avô... Como ele pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?  
- Eu fiquei revoltada, mas acho que ele se preocupou com meu futuro... Tinha medo que eu ficasse pobre e desamparada.  
- Bem, se você não tivesse ficado noiva daquele canalha, não estaria aqui, e não teríamos nos conhecido...  
Eles se beijaram de novo, desta vez foi um beijo profundo, enquanto ambos trocavam carícias mais íntimas...  
Entretanto, seus amigos voltaram, e quase os flagraram. Os dois fingiram que nada acontecera, mas Shiryu e Shunrey não eram ingênuos.  
Eles traziam uma notícia preocupante:  
- O navio se chocou com um iceberg. Acho que vai afundar - apostou Shiryu.

Próximo capítulo:

Será que nossos heróis conseguiram sobreviver ao naufrágio?  
Não percam o emocionante final de Dois mundos, um amor!


	9. Vencendo o impossível

Cap 9

- Vamos para o convés! - exclamou Seiya.  
Ele pegou Saori nos braços e a carregou até lá.  
Os quatro, apavorados, perceberam que os passageiros se encontravam em pânico com o iminente naufrágio.  
Os primeiros botes já haviam sido ocupados por mulheres e crianças. Shiryu e Seiya se preocuparam em salvar as duas garotas. Fizeram Saori e Shunrey entrarem num bote. Elas não contiveram as lágrimas pela provável separação. Sabiam que Seiya e Shiryu poderiam morrer ali.  
No último instante, Saori resolveu:  
- Eu não vou!  
Antes que Shunrey a impedisse, saltou do bote e correu em direção a Seiya.  
O bote desceu, levando uma Shunrey inconformada com a loucura da amiga.

Seiya também não acreditava no gesto insano de Saori.  
- Por quê fez isso?!  
- Quero ficar ao seu lado até o fim.  
Ele a abraçou, emocionado com aquela prova de amor. Shiryu não pôde evitar uma pontinha de inveja. Shunrey não tinha feito o mesmo por ele. Provavelmente, não o amava o suficiente.

Mal sabia o rapaz que ela se arrependera de não ter tido a coragem de Saori. Shunrey desejava voltar no tempo e permanecer ao lado de Shiryu, mesmo que isso representasse o seu próprio fim...  
Nesse meio tempo, Julian flagrou Saori e Seiya abraçados. Fora de si, gritou:  
- Morram vocês dois!  
Encaminhou-se para um bote. Seiya queria acertar contas com o rival, mas Saori e Shiryu o impediram.  
- Precisamos nos salvar - ponderou Shiryu.  
Os três tentaram de todas as formas escapar com vida do naufrágio. A confusão era tão grande que Shiryu acabou sumindo sem que seus amigos percebessem.  
Mas Seiya nem teve tempo de se preocupar com o amigo. O navio começou a submergir, e ele agarrou-se nas barras de ferro do convés. Por pouco, não deixou a mão de Saori escapar.  
Os dois se refizeram do susto e seguraram firme nas barras.  
A inclinação formava um ângulo de 40 graus, e se continuassem ali acabariam afundando com o Titanic.

Resolveram pular na água. O mar estava gelado, e Seiya temeu que sua amada não sobrevivesse. Ele avistou uma tábua flutuando nas águas. Ajudou a garota a subir nela.  
- Venha, Seiya!  
- Não... Essa tábua é estreita, não cabem duas pessoas.  
Ela começou a chorar.  
- Não chore - pediu ele - se eu tiver que morrer, morrerei feliz por ter dado minha vida para salva-la.  
- De que adianta me salvar, se não tiver você comigo? - contestou ela.  
Vários corpos congelados boiavam sobre as águas. Seiya pensou que não agüentaria muito tempo ali...  
Então, ele disse:  
- Adeus, meu amor...  
- Não!! - gritou Saori.

"You're still the one I run to  
Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro  
The one that I belong to  
Aquele a quem eu pertenço  
You're still the one I want for live  
Você é aquele que eu quero na vida"

Bem nessa hora, um barco de resgate se aproximou.  
- Socorro! - implorou ela - salvem o meu noivo!  
Felizmente, a tripulação conseguiu resgatar o rapaz antes que o pior acontecesse. Saori também foi salva, e tentou aquecer seu amado com seu próprio corpo.  
- Coragem, Seiya. Vamos sobreviver...

Quando o barco alcançou um outro navio que desviara sua rota do iceberg a tempo, os náufragos foram devidamente socorridos.  
Seiya pegou uma pneumonia, mas graças aos cuidados de Saori, acabou se recuperando.  
Quando sarou, os dois subiram até o convés.  
- Saori! Seiya!  
Eles se viraram e avistaram Shunrey. O reencontro foi emocionante. As amigas se abraçaram com alegria.  
Entretanto, Shunrey perguntou:  
- E o Shiryu?  
Saori olhou para Seiya. Abatido, ele não teve coragem de contar o que acontecera.  
- Shunrey - começou Saori - você terá de ser forte...  
Pressentindo o pior, Shunrey derramou lágrimas de desespero.  
- Shiryu... Não!  
Saori a abraçou.  
- Eu nunca vou me perdoar... Eu deveria ter ficado ao lado dele!  
Foi quando os três ouviram alguém dizer:  
- Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente!

Shunrey gritou de alegria.  
Shiryu estava vivo! Eles se abraçaram e beijaram, enquanto seus amigos assistiam à cena comovidos.  
Depois, foi a vez de Seiya abraçar o amigo:  
- Que susto você deu na gente!  
Shiryu narrou seu salvamento para eles. Por fim, acrescentou:  
- Saori, o Julian... o bote no qual ele estava afundou.  
Ela suspirou, aliviada.  
- Que Deus me perdoe, mas... É um canalha a menos no mundo!  
Os quatro prosseguiram viagem até a América.  
Ao descobrir que havia um padre a bordo, Seiya pediu que ele realizasse seu casamento com Saori. Shiryu e Shunrey foram os padrinhos.

"Looks like we made it  
Parece que nós conseguimos  
Look how far we've come my baby  
Olhe o quanto nós chegamos longe meu querido  
We might took the long way  
Nós devemos ter seguido o caminho longo  
We knew we'd get there someday  
Nós sabíamos que chegaríamos lá algum dia"

Depois da cerimônia, Seiya contemplou sua esposa e disse:  
- Não posso te dar o luxo e a riqueza aos quais você está acostumada, mas você terá o meu amor e fidelidade eternos.  
- São os maiores tesouros que eu poderia possuir.  
Beijaram-se.  
- Quero ter muitos filhos... - afirmou Seiya.  
Shunrey brincou:  
- Quem sabe o primeiro já não está a caminho?  
E não é que ela acertou? Algum tempo depois do casamento, Saori começou a sentir enjôos. O médico do navio a examinou, e concluiu que ela esperava um filho.  
Os quatro desembarcaram nos Eua.

Meses depois, Shiryu e Shunrey subiram ao altar e trataram logo de encomendar um herdeiro.  
Saori e Seiya ganharam um casal de gêmeos. Nem é preciso dizer o quanto os dois eram corujas com os bebês...  
A menina, parecida com o pai, foi batizada como Athena, em homenagem à deusa da Sabedoria. O menino, parecido com a mãe, recebeu o nome do pai.  
Quanto à herança de seu avô, Saori entrou num acordo com a família de Julian. Recuperou parte do dinheiro, e fez questão de investir na construção de uma academia de artes marciais.  
Orgulhoso, Seiya não queria aceitar sua ajuda. O dinheiro era dela, e ele queria progredir por si mesmo.

Mas Saori teve paciência, e com jeitinho convenceu o marido a aceitar sua colaboração.  
- Eu o amo, Seiya. Tudo que é meu, é seu também.  
- Mas eu quero provar que sou capaz de sustentar nossa família sozinho!  
Ela refletiu um pouco, e sugeriu uma solução:  
- Então, vamos encarar como um empréstimo. Quando a academia prosperar, você devolve o dinheiro.  
A proposta era razoável. Seiya aceitou.  
A academia foi um sucesso. Logo Seiya recuperou o investimento, e fez questão de devolver a quantia emprestada por Saori.  
Shiryu, seu sócio, estava feliz com os negócios e com o bebê que acabara de nascer. Ele e Shunrey deram ao pequeno o nome de Thor. Seiya e Saori batizaram o menino.

"Ain't nothing better  
Não existe nada melhor  
We bet the odds together  
Nós derrotamos o improvável juntos  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Eu estou feliz por não termos escutado  
Look at what we would be missin'  
Olhe para o que nós poderíamos estar perdendo  
I'm so glad we made it  
Eu estou feliz por nós termos conseguido  
Look how far we come my baby...  
Olhe o quanto longe nós chegamos meu querido"

Os dois se amavam, e sabiam que o amor que os unia era maior do que todos os obstáculos que haviam enfrentado...

The End

AGRADECIMENTOS

Quero agradecer à Bianca Potter, que eu conheci aqui no Fanfiction, e é uma das melhores autoras de fics que conheço. Ela me deu a maior força enquanto escrevia esta fic, e até sugeriu o título. Por isso, a considero "madrinha" da minha fic.

Também agradeço à Luthy, outra grande autora que também me incentivou muito, assim como Arthemisys.

Amigas, receber elogios de vocês vale por mil reviews!!  
Bjs!

E quero dizer aos que acompanharam minha fic: muito obrigada!  
Se quiserem me dar alguma sugestão, fazer comentários ou críticas, meu e-mail é: a próxima!


End file.
